


Skinny Dipping

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Public Nudity, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Summers in Texas are hot, and Dean searches for a way to cool off.





	Skinny Dipping

“I think I’m gonna die,” Dean groaned, wiping the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand.  “I mean, I know summers in Texas are hot, but this is ridiculous.  Why couldn’t we have taken a case up in Maine or something?”

Sam rolled his eyes from his seat at the small motel room table.  He didn’t answer his brother, just like he hadn’t answered Dean’s last twenty complaints about the heat.  Or the teasing remarks about his hair being in a ponytail.

When Dean didn’t get the satisfaction of even a “Shut up, Dean,” he rolled off the bed.

“I’ve gotta get out of this room and do something,” he announced.  He headed for the door.

“Dean, seriously?” Sam asked.  “It’s like, three in the morning.”

Dean checked the time on his phone and realized Sam was right.  Where had the night gone?

“Yeah, well,” was the best response Dean had before heading outside.

The good thing about his walk to the outdoor vending machine was that there was a breeze, but it didn’t help enough that his clothes didn’t start sticking to him.  Dean adjusted the front of his pants as he fed money into the machine, shifting uncomfortably at the awkward, sweaty, stickiness.

“Hello Dean,” he heard behind him, and if Dean wasn’t so used to Castiel’s sudden and abrupt appearances, he would have smacked the guy.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean threw over his shoulder as he reached for his soda.  Instead of opening it, he held the cold can up to his neck for some relief.

“Ahhh,” he sighed as he turned to face the angel.  He immediately laughed.  “Cas, if you’re staying for any time at all, you might melt in that coat,” he teased, reaching out to pluck at Cas’s collar.

Castiel tilted his head with his confused, squinty expression.  “My vessel will not melt, Dean, but it could combust if the air was hot enough.  The temperature currently is nowhere near that, though, so I’m not sure…”

Dean’s laughter made Castiel’s thought trail off.  “Oh,” Castiel said.  “You were exaggerating?”

Dean clapped his hand on Castiel’s shoulder.  “Yes, I was exaggerating.  Although you will _definitely_ sweat through those layers, even if you won’t melt.”

Castiel looked down at himself and adjusted before looking back up at Dean with wide eyes.  “You are right, I’m already beginning to perspire.”

Dean laughed again.  He started walking back toward the room, but something caught his eye.  “Hey, I have an idea,” Dean said, grabbing Castiel’s elbow and dragging him behind.  Just a dozen steps and they were standing outside the motel’s gated pool, the large “OPEN 10 AM – 11 PM” sign on the gate.  Dean ignored it, unlatching the gate and stepping through.

“Dean, I don’t think we should be here,” Castiel started, but Dean waved a hand to shush him. 

“If you’re nervous about getting in trouble, mojo some cover for us or something,” Dean dismissed.  He was already taking off his outer layers and stepping out of his shoes.  It was when he pulled his t-shirt off his head that he noticed Castiel was standing still, not doing anything.  “Come on, Cas, don’t you want to stop sweating for a minute and cool off?”

Castiel looked skeptical, but began to take off his layers.  He neatly laid his trench coat, suit jacket, and tie down on a lawn chair.  He sat down to untie his shoes and take them and his socks off, so that he was left in his button up and trousers.

When he looked up at Dean for approval, the other man was pushing his boxers down around his ankles before running toward the water for a cannonball, giving Castiel a glimpse of soft, naked skin before being splashed with water.

Dean’s head reappeared in the middle of the pool.  “Come on, slowpoke!  The water feels awesome!”  With that, Dean turned and swam to the other side, splashing and making all kinds of happy noises.

Castiel waved his hand to create somewhat of a grace sound barrier around the pool, hoping that Dean hadn’t already woken up any of the other tenants.  He blushed as he stripped off his final layers, his hands pausing at the elastic of his boxers before following Dean’s lead and removing them.  He chose to wade into the pool instead of jump, and his skin goose-pimpled at the cool water swallowing him.

Castiel had to admit that the water did feel quite nice compared to the heated air around them.  He lowered himself completely under the water to wet his hair before heading toward Dean, who was now lounging against one wall.  His arms were stretched out along the side, holding him up so that his feet could kick and his body could float around.  Castiel tried his best to avert his eyes from Dean’s nude form, but his own body was already responding positively to it.

Once Castiel was settled against the wall near Dean, his hands casually floating between his hips and Dean’s line of sight, Dean reached over and ruffled Castiel’s wet hair. 

“Always the messy hair, man,” Dean commented, chuckling.  “What happens if you cut it?”

Castiel scoffed to himself.  “I quite like this hair, Dean,” he said, not sounding as harsh as he wanted to.  In fact, the statement sounded a bit breathy to him, and he hoped Dean hadn’t noticed.

It was quiet for a minute before Dean talked again.  “I’m assuming you’ve never been skinny dipping before.”

Castiel looked to Dean, not recognizing the term.  Dean obviously understood Castiel’s look without asking.  “Skinny dipping, like swimming naked.”

“Oh,” Castiel said, nodding.  “No, I’ve never been skinny dipping.”

Dean grinned, pulling Castiel in for a side hug.  “There’s a first time for everything, I guess.  Glad we could do this first together, it’s hot as balls out here.”

Castiel’s heart was beating fast and he was doing his best to control his body’s instincts, but it was no use.  Blood was quickly rushing southward and there was nothing he could do to stop his erection, especially if Dean kept him close like this for much longer.  Their bodies were pressed together under the water, creating a heat much different than the air outside.

Castiel could only pray that Dean didn’t notice.

“You enjoying this, Cas?” Dean asked quietly, letting Castiel know that he had, in fact, noticed.  Castiel closed his eyes, embarrassed.  Dean shifted their positions, and Castiel assumed he was moving away from him.  He was surprised when Dean’s hand found his, moving it under the water to touch an erection – one that was _not_ Castiel’s.

“I am, too,” Dean admitted.  Castiel’s eyes shot open, seeing the soft smile that had replaced Dean’s cocky grin.  Castiel’s hand closed around Dean’s cock, earning a soft moan from those smiling lips.

Before Castiel could do anything else, Dean backed him up against the pool wall and kissed him hard, grinding their hips together.

Castiel’s last coherant thought was that their bodies weren’t cooling down anymore, the heat between them as palpable as the air outside.


End file.
